yaberolanfandomcom_sv-20200213-history
KoopaLiz's unauthorised downloads
During 2011 and 2012 KoopaLiz created numerous of unauthorized downloads/reskins. All of them use an already existing download as their base. http://s4.zetaboards.com/Rsoa_Jursi_United/topic/9340212/1/ Downloads/reskins with a separate page * Petey's Soda Machine * Star Path * Thica ALR 3.14/Yoshi's Soda Machine * Olkov Blimp Non-existent download list 1. petey-machine (Petey's Soda Machine) 2. yoshi-soda (Yoshi's Soda Machine) 3. bowserjr-sign (Bowser Jr. Sign) 4. bowserjr-sign2 (Bowser Jr. Sign 2) 5. sterwells/sterewalls (Star Themed Walls) 6. sterwellswindöw (Star Themed Walls with Windows) 7. wiipolicestaff (Police Staff) 8. olkovhopsitalstaff (Hospital Staff) 9. redmanworkerstaff (Red Man Worker) 10. bloodstaff (Bloody Driver) 11. blackcapstaff (The guy with Black Cap) 12. guybody (Guest Carcass) 13. starcomputer (Star Themed Computer) 14. monsterwall (Monster Wall) Unidentified textures File:Steelwire texture.PNG|Steelwire texture File:Peps.PNG|Peps Other downloads/reskins Monster Wall Also known as Blood Wall with Picture and initially as monsterwall. The picture of the "monster" is from The Rise of Evil Part 8 Teaser. File:Project 1-1.PNG|The wall behind Yoshi's Soda Machine File:Project 1-2.PNG|The window version of Monster Wall (monsterwallwindöw) File:Project 1-3.PNG|The wall in the photo Bowser Jr. Sign Known initially as bowserjr-sign. File:Project 1-3.PNG|Where in the photo is this particular object? Please help us. Bowser Jr. Sign 2 Known initially as bowserjr-sign2. File:Project 1-3.PNG|Where in the photo is this particular object? Please help us. Police Staff Also known as Police Guy, Wii Police Staff and initially as wiipolicestaff. File:New Zoo Staff.PNG|In the middle File:Police Guy biography photo.jpg|Police Guy, whose actual name is Nek ýi Gýei File:Dénlthenixe bâ Fekmani biography photo.PNG|Dénlthenixe bâ Fekmani File:Adt temp.png|Three of the selection icons Hospital Staff Also known as Hospital Staff and initially as olkovhopsitalstaff. File:New Zoo Staff.PNG|To the right Red Man Worker Also known as Weird Worker and initially as redmanworkerstaff. File:New Zoo Staff.PNG|To the left Star Themed Walls Known initially as sterwells (misspelt sterewalls). File:Bucknessdenhe Archiv - Bild 705 - Vi Bere WTC.PNG|Blue North Tower's walls are Star Themed Walls Star Themed Walls with Windows Known initially as sterwellswindöw. File:Star-Themed Wall with Windows.PNG Edited Jeep Commanders Lots of revisions. File:Jeep Commander Edited.PNG|A "studio" close to Prison Building File:Edited Jeep Commander license plates temp.png|The license plates used in Prison Building Part 1 File:OLKOV JEEP.PNG|Olkov's personal license plate File:Jeep Commander Dashboard.PNG|Texture used for a later revision This icon will crash the game if clicked on. The icon itself uses Poka V10 2003.PNG. Bloody Driver Known initially as bloodstaff. File:Bloody Driver.PNG Star Themed Computer Known initially as starcomputer. Also known as Star-Themed Computer. The screen shows four strings: * Kill Olkov - originally thought to say Kill Ulkov, it actually says Olkov. Anyways, this action would kill Olkov. * MasterKill - specify what this means! * InThaSpace - the space terminals in the unnamed space movie seem to be called this * Reply for! - would reply to something File:Star-Themed Computer temp.png Guest Carcass Known initially as guybody. Has multiple revisions. 320px|center This is the original texture. The first known revision. 320px|center The second known revision. The guy with Black Cap Known initially as blackcapstaff. Also known as Black Driver. File:Black Driver.PNG Piraat Entertainer Hat 320px|center When originally reskinned, it was just green. File:Piraat Head 1.PNG|Unused head texture File:Piraat Head 2.PNG|Unused head texture 320px|center Eventually, it would be retextured even more. Not only that, but the face of the entertainer was also altered. Guest Worker Actually a redone version of Red Man Worker. 320px|center First known photo of the Guest Worker. His texture is still unfinished. 320px|center A much later version. Texture is still unfinished. Note that the camera is not reskinned (this photo was manipulated to add the black screen). Invisible Donation Box This donation box is invisible. File:Invasa Dontat.PNG|In the very middle Space Movie Sky Made for the unnamed space movie. File:Space Minor Sky.PNG|A part of the sky File:Cumulocirrus grassland.PNG|The entire texture Swapped Hats Can be made "available" by swapping models and textures. File:Berhy 2008b.PNG|Judging by the photo's name, it was supposed to show Berhy Nighah File:Funny Thing 1 - Zookeepers bound.PNG BWTC "Map" File:Blue Woman Attack.PNG Blood Staff Doesn't appear in-game. File:Staff keeper m 01.PNG File:Staff keeper m 02.PNG Kategori:KoopaLiz's unauthorised reskins